


Catharsis

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally for the inception100 community on livejournal.<br/>Challenge: 5 - You want me to do what?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the inception100 community on livejournal.  
> Challenge: 5 - You want me to do what?

“You just said you don’t believe in inception.”

“I’m not talking about planting a new idea.” He was no good with metaphors, and couldn’t express the nuances.

“Then explain again. You want your friend to get over his wife. “Get on with your life – that’s not a new idea?”

The girl seated across the table seemed so young, and he wondered if she could understand the fire that Dom and Mal had lived, and how it now burned out of control. “This is something he wants. He just needs--”

Ariadne smiled. “Someone to show him through the maze?”


End file.
